Love Fool
by Ellsweetella
Summary: If we were just meant to have a brief encounter, why must we hurt each other? FXS


Author's note: Another one shot based on Rainie's mv, 我们都傻(Love Fool) I do not own Fushigiboshi no futago hime and the song and mv

_If we were just meant to have a brief encounter, why must we hurt each other?_

_Fine POV_

"Fine, I want to introduce my boyfriend to you. Bring yours too~ Today, 7pm at the usual restaurant~" Rein said. "Okay, fine!" I replied. Rein had been going on and on about her boyfriend for months ever since they got together. She had always wanted to meet mine but I wouldn't let her until she let me meet hers. I hung up the phone and called Bright, my boyfriend of 7 months.

"Bright~ what are you doing?"

"I am thinking of you."

I laughed. "My sister, Rein wants to have dinner with us. 7pm at the Star restaurant."

"Okay. I will pick you up at 6.15."

"Bye~"

"Miss you~"

I hung up the phone, with a smile on my face. Bright is so sweet, but there was something missing. I wanted to ignore it but I couldn't. Time flew very quickly, and soon it was 6.15. Bright was punctual as usual and picked me up. We then drove to the Star restaurant.

At the star restaurant, it was 7 pm already. We were taken to our seats by a waitress. "Fine!" Rein said as we arrived. "This is Shade, my boyfriend." Rein introduced us to the purple haired guy beside her. "Hi, Shade." I shook his hand. "Hey! We meet again!" Bright laughed and patted Shade's back. They burst out laughing. Rein and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows. "You guys… know each other?" I asked. "We are best friends since young," Shade said. We laughed. "Rein, this is Bright," I introduced Bright to Rein, "and Bright, this is Rein, my twin sister." Yep! Rein and I are twins, but our eyes and hair colour are different. They shook hands and we started eating dinner among laughter.

A few months past and we have not seen each other for a long time.

I carried my box of files and walked down the stairs, going to the photocopy room. I could not see where I was going and bumped into someone. My box fell and all my files and paper were scattered on the floor. "Sorry," I mumbled and bent down to pick my things up. My hand brushed against another hand and I looked up. A familiar looking man with deep purple hair and yes stared back at me. "Shade?" I asked. He nodded. "You are Rein's sister and Bright's Girlfriend, Fine?" He asked. I nodded. We smiled. "Such a coincidence! I work at the office upstairs!" I exclaimed. "I work at the office below!" He said. We laughed and chat while picking my things up. "Is this your break?" I asked. He nodded. He put my files in my box and carried it. "Where are you going?" He asked. I smiled and told him the place I was going. He took my box and helped me carry them there. "Thanks," I said sweetly to him. He smiled and shrugged. "Bye!" we said and went our separate ways. A funny feeling was stirred in me…

_Shade POV_

Okay… I don't know why, but I am here standing at the stairs where Fine and I met the last time, with two mineral bottles in my hands. I don't know why, but I was hoping Fine will appear. Ever since that day, a special feeling was stirred in me. I couldn't stop thinking about her, about her unique laughter, about her carefree personality, about her sparkling red eyes… She was different. I stared at the stairs, wishing Fine would appear. Not long, I heard the sound of heels, I saw Fine walking down the stairs. I quickly turned around and pretended to look out of the window.

"Hey, Shade! What a coincidence!" Fine said. I turned around, pretending that I was not there on purpose. "Ya! Oh. Are you thirsty? I have an extra bottle of water." I said coolly, passing a bottle to Fine. She smiled and thanked me. I could feel my cheeks heating up. We chatted as we ate our lunch together.

The next day, I was there again, waiting for Fine. "Shade!" I heard her call out. I turned around, with a wide smile on my face. Again, we chatted while we ate. We had many things in common and at the same time, different. Fine was really cheerful and open, not concerned about her image. Being around her just makes me relax. She is not like Rein, who loves to dress up and like perfumes and all. Fine like me, loves sports and doesn't mind messing up her hair or her very light make up. Just like this, we met up every day for lunch and we got closer by the day. We met up on other days with Rein and Bright.

_Fine POV_

Shade and I usually meet at the small area at the stairs every day for lunch. As usual I went down the stairs with my lunchbox. We stood together eating our lunch. I looked at his lunchbox, noticing that there was very little vegetable. "Shade, vegetables are good for your health!" I said, giving him some of mine. He pouted slightly. He used his chopsticks and took a piece of chicken from his lunchbox. "You are too skinny! Eat more meat. Ahh…" He puts the chicken meat into my mouth. We were like a couple, giving each other food and feeding each other. I laughed a little as I saw rice grains on the corner of his mouth. "Shade, you are so child like!" He looked at me confused. I laughed lightly as took a piece of tissue and gently wiped his mouth. He touched his mouth. I chuckled. Shade can be like a child sometimes! He blushed and murmured some 'thank you's. We went on like this, having an ambiguous relationship. My heart was filled with happiness and joy whenever when I am with him. I can relax and be myself, not caring about my image, laughing whenever I want to. Whenever I was with Bright, I was always concerned about me being suitable for him, about making him happy, never about whether I was really happy or not.

One fateful day, everything changed.

Rein, Shade, Bright and I was at Shade's house, drinking, celebrating Rein's promotion. Rein and Bright were both drunk and was asleep. Rein's head was lying on Shade's lap while Bright's head as on my shoulder. Shade and I was watching the television, the atmosphere a little awkward. I felt Shade's hand on mine. I kept my hand, hitting his lightly. It was wrong. "You are drunk too." I said, laughing awkwardly. He turned and looked at me. At the same time, I slightly turned my head towards him too. His expression was pained. He touched my face and turned it towards him. My heart was pounding quickly and I could not breathe. He moved his head towards me and kissed me on the lips. I wanted to struggle, to push him away, but I couldn't. I know it wasn't right, I know that it was a mistake, but I couldn't help it. He was all I wanted, all I need. I… I fell in love with him, my sister's boyfriend. We kissed for awhile before breaking apart. We looked at each other intently. The kiss was sweet yet bitter, so were his eyes, filled with love and sadness. My heart was too, filled with mixed emotions. We looked away.

I carefully stood up, not wanting to wake Bright up. I walked briskly to the other room, with Shade behind me. He walked in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"I want to be with you." Shade said.

"Do you know what you are saying?" I was happy, yet shocked and afraid. I hate myself for loving him; I hate myself for being happy with him.

"I want to be with you."

"This decision will hurt people."

"By pretending that you still love him, will no one get hurt? Let's give each other a chance. "

I turned and wanted to leave. It was all wrong, this conversation, the kiss, the lunches together… I could not hurt Rein and Bright! Bright is such a nice guy, and Rein is my only sister, my dearest sister. He grabbed my hand, not letting me go. He looked at me intently ad pulled me into a hug. He hugged me tightly. Tears welled up in my eyes. I love Shade too much for me to ignore.

"I will tell her when I get back. Tomorrow afternoon, let's meet at the usual rooftop." He said before leaving. I stood there, confused and hurt. I couldn't do this. It is wrong. But… I love him…What should I do? In the end, I was still a fool. I still chose him. I am selfish.

Back at my house, Bright was at the table, awake, using the computer. I looked at him, with sadness and guilt in my eyes. I made a cup of tea for him and sat opposite him. I passed him the cup of tea. "Bright, I want to talk to you." He took a sip of tea and looked at me. I took a deep breath. "Maybe… Maybe we should go our separate ways."

_Shade POV_

In my heart, I know I love Fine. I sat on my bed and thought on how to break the news to Rein. She walked towards the bed, preparing to sleep. I stopped her."I've got something to tell you." She sat down on the bed and looked at me innocently. "Yes?" The words I was about to say were suddenly gone. I shook my head and said, "Go to sleep." She smiled and lied on the other side of the bed. I lied down too. Although there was little space between us, It felt like there was a huge sea separating us. I was a coward.

_Fine POV _

In my heart, I had always known that he wouldn't come, but I still went there and wait, hoping for a miracle. I wanted to cry, to shout but I couldn't. I was lost, afraid. An hour passed. I know I should give up, but I just couldn't. My heart was in shreds. I betrayed Rein and Bright. I was a fool. A big fool. I looked at the sky. Every time I look at the sky, I will have the courage to believe that I will have a love story of my own… I took out my phone and text Shade.

_Shade POV_

What have I done? I got Fine and me into this mess. I love Fine; I really do, but… I just couldn't hurt Rein. I was on the bus with Rein, on the way to the new shopping mall when my phone beeped. It was a text message from Fine. I felt guilty at the sight of her name. It said, "I decided not to go. We shouldn't hurt each other and the people beside us." I took a deep breath, my heart in pain. You are right Fine, but, I Love you. I know what to do. I turned towards Rein, and said, "I have something to tell you…

* * *

><p>End... :) Okay.. My writing is still very bad:) Based on Rainie Yang's MV<p> 


End file.
